La ironía del pasado y el futuro
by 12332432543
Summary: "No estás sola" las palabras que ella escucho en aquel fatídico día que la marco para el resto de su vida, y que fueron el bálsamo para saber que ellos siempre pensaron en ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos acá traigo una historia espero que les guste…**

Todos habían visto lo que paso, mas ninguno pudo reaccionar. No sabían que palabras usar para consolarle. ¿Y qué palabras de aliento dirían si lo había perdido todo? Esa muchacha de cabellos naranjas y marida esmeralda reflejaba el mismo espíritu de sacrificio que su padre. Pese a su corta edad demostraba ser toda una speedmaster, pero sin embargo, como todos ellos, tuvo que vivir un sacrificio. Nightwing se le acercó y ella lo miró. Y en su mirada pudo ver el dolor de la pérdida, el dolor de no volver a las personas más importantes de tu vida, y por un instante se vio así mismo. "Ella en estos momentos debe pensar que esta sola"- era lo que su mente indagaba-. Se agacho y la abrazo mientras la consolaba y le decía en su oído que no pensaba dejarla sola-. Ella lo miraba y asentía pero aun así no podía dejar de llorar, y estaba bien, porque en estos momentos se sentía como una huérfana. Aunque la verdad era una _huérfana_. El les hizo una a los demás miembros de la liga para que los dejaran solo, así la pequeña se podía desahogar.

-¡Lo vi, yo lo vi, pero no dije nada!- de repente aulló con tristeza y desazón.-¡no dije nada!-volvía a repetir más fuerte como si quisiera darse látigos para castigarse así misma.- Tío Dick yo pensaba que era un sueño, ahora no los veré mas.- le decía mientras se abrazaba a él con fuerza. El dejo que ella siguiera llorando y se desahogara, que soltara toda la aflicción que sentía, después de todo era lo que ella necesitaba, un hombro para descargarse. Además le había hecho una promesa a su amigo, de que si algo le llegara a pasar a él o a Linda se encargaría de cuidar a sus hijos. En este caso de la joven Irey.

-shhshhh, tranquilízate, Irey entiendo tu dolor- le decía mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y se soltaba de su abrazo para mirarla.- Se que no va a ser fácil pero vamos arreglar esto, y yo quiero que sepas que _**no estás solas**_.- era lo único que le podía decir, y eran las palabras que años atrás le habían dicho a él mientras estaba en una situación similar.

-Es que no entiendes tío, es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa.- Se culpa ella mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Nada de esto es tu culpa.- le dijo pero ella le seguía mirando, pero esta vez su mirada estaba perdida como si tuviera la mente en otro lado.-

-No lo entenderías tío, no lo entendería- le decía ausente. De repente sintió un escalofrío pero lo ignoró, y lo justifico con que ella se escuchaba diferente a causa del trauma de perder a tu familia. Ella estaba muy dolida y rota, pero aunque nada iba a ser lo mismo el tiempo la iba a ayudar a superar todo y salir adelante.

 _Y como si el fondo negro de esa noche desabrida se expandiera, y llevara esta escena hacia el comienzo de nuevo amanecer…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Y como si el fondo negro de esa noche desabrida se expandiera, y llevara esta escena hacia el comienzo de nuevo amanecer._ La joven Irey se encontraba sentada en su banco garabateando en su cuaderno mientras pensaba.

"No pienses en el pasado, mira hacia adelante"- escribió era el versito que escuchaba reiteradamente de todos aquellos que querían darle palabras de aliento. Hacía dos semanas que había perdido a todas su familia a causa de la fuerza de la velocidad. Aun así, no podía vivir deprimida, porque eso no era lo que le habían enseñado sus padres. Ser valiente y aprender a superar los obstáculos de la vida, a veces suceden cosas que jamás nos esperamos pero aun así hay que sacar las fuerzas para avanzar hacia adelante. Y eso lo resumía todo.

¡Irey! Se puede saber donde tienes la cabeza- replicó el maestro su maestro de geografía. Era un hombre alto y larguirucho de tez blanca, cabello marrón y ojos grisáceos que reflejaban un gran resentimiento. Un resentimiento que, parecía, descargaba con sus alumnos, pero ahora solamente lo hacía con ella. Tal vez tiene algo contra mi- pensó para sí misma ya que desde que había entrado a la academia Gotham, este hombre hacia comentario desagradables a su persona.

-¿Qué sucede señor Bernard?- dijo mientras se paraba de su asiento y miraba fijamente a su maestro.

-En lo particular señorita West, siento que usted no está escuchando mi clase.- le dijo, pero ella sabía que él quería decir algo mas porque en su mirar había un desprecio que no decía pero que si lo manifestaba en toda su cara.- Se supone que usted, como alumna _becada_ de esta prestigiosa academia, debe preocuparse y ser mas agradecida por el _privilegio_ que se le concedió.- le dijo con burla disimulada, para que ella se sintiera fuera de lugar como casi todos en esta academia la hacían sentir.

-Con el debido respeto, ¿usted como puede asegurar que no lo estuve escuchando?- le respondió entre diente tragándose toda la rabia que le generaba ese desgraciado ser que no tenia paz no quería que lo demás la tuvieran.

-Acaso, ¿me está desafiando señorita West?- dijo enarcando una ceja mientras la miraba burlonamente.- Bueno dígame entonces ¿cuál es la capital de Malasia?- la verdad ella no estaba prestando atención a la clase, pero una de las ventajas de ser una speedmaster era que aprendía rápido, muy rápido. Y por lo que estaba apuntado en el pizarrón y su mirada bizarra sabía que no era de lo que estaba explicando.

-Kuala Lampur.-le dije con rapidez y sin titubear.

-¿Tayikistán?- volvió a preguntar

-Dusambé

-¿Argelia?

-Argel

-¿Ucrania?- El señor Bernard se estaba molestando, los alumnos estaban empezando a murmurar y burlándose de él. Y sabía que la muchacha lo estaba dejando en ridículo.

-Kiev-

¿Perú?-

-¡Ya basta!- De repente gritó un muchacho que estaba sentado al fondo y, justamente, otra persona que no era del agrado del señor Bernard. Le irritaba aquel arrogante chico pero jamás se atrevería a enfrentar o humillar, porque además de ser el hijo del benefactor más importante del instituto, tenía una mirada que producía escalofrío. Como si el muchacho fuera capaz de golpearlo o matarlo. Se estremeció al pensar en eso. Solo se limito a sacudir la cabeza y despejar sus descabellados pensamientos, ya estaba imaginándose cosas-

-¡Que significa esa contestación, Wayne!- respondió el profesor recobrando la indignación, por la forma de contestar de su alumno. Era el colmo que un mequetrefe irrespetuoso como él le hablara de esa manera.-

-Nada señor, pero me parece que las preguntas que usted le hace, nada tienen que ver con el tema que estamos viendo.- El profesor ya se estaba enojando y no iba dejar que este chico lo callara.

\- Así, pero ahora West es una alumna de esta institución y ella tienen que alcanzar los estándares que se requieren.-la muchacha no podía creer lo que estaba escuchado.- ¿De qué estándares hablaba?-Pensaba para sí misma ya que las preguntas que él le había hecho probablemente ni un tercio de los estudiantes en esta aula sabían la respuesta.

-y no cree que ella demostró que sabe mucho del tema- le dijo estoicamente mientras se burlaba de él con la mirada. El profesor solo le quedo refunfuñar y tragarse todo su enojo.

Después del incidente en la clase, y que el profesor se tragara sus palabras, siguió dando su clase desde donde la había cortado. Que díchase de paso, nada tenía que ver con la contienda de pregunta de hace unos instante. Cuando la clase terminó y la campana sonó todos empezaron a salir del salón. La pelirroja se encontraba guardando sus cosas hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien al lado suyo.

-¡Hey Irey!- gritó una energética morena, se trataba de Maps, una de las pocas personas agradables en este lúgubre lugar.- De nuevo el señor Bernard se las traía contigo-

-Sí, creo que no le agrado.- suspiró la muchacha mientras colgaba su bolso en su hombro y salía junto con su compañera del aula.-

-Sabes, tampoco le agrada Oli- La amiga de segundo año de Maps, que también era una alumna becada.-

-Tiene un prejuicio hacia las personas.-

-Qué bueno que Damián te defendió.-

-Si me extraña que el dijera algo.- y era la verdad ya que siempre ignoraba a la pelirroja a pesar de que se conocían de antemano.-

-Ustedes se conocen de antes ¿no?-

-Si por nuestros padres, pero más que nada por mi tutor.- le dijo la haciendo una mueca, después de todo el muchacho no era una de sus personas favoritas. Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad decía algo hacia su persona.

Seguía charlando con Maps hasta que llegaron a la salida de la academia. Su amiga se quedo ya que ella vivía en el internado de la academia. En cambio ella debía esperar que la buscaran. Se quedó sentada en una banca hasta que alguien se acercó a ella.


End file.
